<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Only Have Eyes For You by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157031">I Only Have Eyes For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English'>Nelja-in-English (Nelja)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Compulsion, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dom!Jon, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Monster Jonathan Sims, Oral Sex, Past Jonah Magnus/Robert Smirke, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Apocalypse, Power Imbalance, Religious Content, Revenge Sex, Sub!Elias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is now a full Beholding monster, and is very disappointed that Elias chose to destroy the world out of selfishness and not out of devotion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rusty Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Only Have Eyes For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon finds Elias easily, hidden in one of his secondary houses. Knowledge now comes to him like rain, cool and cleaning and neverending. He still cannot control it, but when he doesn't try, he gets all that he needs and more from his God, ever-watching.</p>
<p>Elias, to his credit, doesn't try to run, just stands from his sofa to welcome him. Jon walks to him slowly, but his heart is beating fast. No knowledge in his head can make sense of what he feels towards Elias. He gave him Power and Understanding. He used him like a tool. He used their God - for immortality, for safety, not even for knowledge.</p>
<p>Jon resents him. He wishes he could know why: because Elias pushed him towards the Eye, or because he didn't fall with him. This latter point will soon be moot, though.</p>
<p>Most of the time, Jon isn't even aware of his own power. It has become part of him. But it's the first time he's seen Elias since he was sent into the Lonely for his last mark, and through his thoughts he sees himself, vibrating with mystical strength. He was the one to destroy the world, to make it a theater of horrors to be seen, and looking at him, everyone can feel it.</p>
<p>Just being near him makes Elias' body shiver with boundless lust, and he wants to tell Jon everything. Jon just smiles. </p>
<p>"I know everything already. And I still came to you. Look at me."</p>
<p>He can feel that Elias would like to defy him, to disobey this simple order, but he can't. His gaze is caught in Jon's light.</p>
<p>"Tell me how you feel," Jon orders. He can remember that, at one time, Elias would resist him. It seems laughable now. Elias used to be so much more powerful than him, but he was stuck. He did everything to get more power, and it worked, except that it made Jon fly past him.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful," Elias answers. "I made you, you know. Statement after statement, discovery after discovery, scar after scar. You were a tool for me to use, but you can't change the world without a perfect tool, a musical instrument I would play. I never thought of what would happen to you after. In truth, I didn't want to think about it, because I didn't want to think about you crashing and burning. In my mind, after the deed, you were just conveniently not here. How ironic. You're with me, and there's only you. I want you to be mine again."</p>
<p>The compulsion fills Elias, and he doesn't even resist, confessing everything, relishing in the near orgasmic feeling. Jon absently wonders if resisting would kill him, like it did Peter. He knows a lot of things, but not the future. He wouldn't want to get bored.</p>
<p>"You used me," Jon confirms. "I know about the Archivists now. They had existed from the beginning of time. You made them servants of your Institute. You made me..." He takes a deep breath. He doesn't like to remember his former weaknesses. "You made me want you, need you, look up to you."</p>
<p>Elias smiles, and Jon dislikes seeing it "And now, you know everything, and you came to me."</p>
<p>"I'm not here for myself," Jon answers. "but on the behalf of our Master."</p>
<p>"That isn't true!" Elias smiles.</p>
<p>Jon laughs shortly. "You know, maybe you're right. Maybe the Ceaseless Watcher doesn't care about your heart, as long as you feed It. Maybe all of this was never your idea. Maybe your God is not as stupid as you deem it. Maybe It has used you, and laughs at your vanity to think you used It. Maybe It doesn't mind that you don't love It."</p>
<p>Jon feels it: Elias gets more aware of the sky, watching him through every window, every wall, Judging him. He thought he was used to it. He's not used to Jon's dark eyes.</p>
<p>"<i>I</i> mind that you don't love It," Jon continues, mercilessly. "I want you to worship."</p>
<p>"I could worship you," Elias answers. He always loved his secrets, but he also feels the thrill of unveiling them, of showing his shame to the universe. Jon loves this.</p>
<p>"That's not what I'm asking of you, but maybe I'll let you. Come here."</p>
<p>He can't make Elias do it. He can only know how much Elias wants to, how much stronger it is even than his pride. Elias gets close, and Jon raises a hand, touches his cheek. Elias tries not to lean into the touch, but as he sees Jon smirking at his restraint, he finally lets himself do it.</p>
<p>"I know everything, and I still don't understand how sexual desire really works," Jon says, passing his hand through Elias' hair. He grasps it, twists, and Elias lets out a small moan. "You'll help me to have a clearer idea, I'm sure."</p>
<p>Jon holds Elias' hair firmly as he brings their faces close and relishes Elias' lust, his frustration not to be able to kiss Jon's lips. Only a few centimeters, and their cold gazes meeting each other, defying each other...</p>
<p>"Kneel," Jon commands. His lips don't touch Elias' skin, but the warmth of his breath does.</p>
<p>Elias' mind is transparent to him, the already-lost struggle. Jon watches him get down to one bended knee, then the other. He has to keep his grip on Elias' hair firm, to keep him from just burying his face into Jon's crotch. It hurts, a kind of pain Elias loves. He lets him raise his head, look Jon in the eye.</p>
<p>"Tell me why you chose the Ceaseless Watcher," Jon demands. "Tell me all about it."</p>
<p>"I've never wanted anyone more than I want you now," Elias manages to say, before the compulsion takes hold of him. "I was born rich, and I could have stayed rich without investing any attention in my studies. But it interested me, for a while, until I discovered it was meaningless. There were secrets to the universe and they were not in science, certainly not in religion, not even in art. When I met Robert Smirke - he was different, he understood. He had seen the dark things under the varnish of the world. I came up with the idea of the Institute, to offer further proof for him, and he was quickly convinced..."</p>
<p>"You fucked him, didn't you?" Jon interrupts. He already knows, but as Elias nods, clarifying that technically Smirke fucked him, Elias can feel the memory of sex, making him even more aroused. His hand on his thigh slides towards his crotch.</p>
<p>"Do you want to touch yourself?" Jon asks. "I'll allow it. You don't have to, though, maybe I'll have a surprise for you if you don't."</p>
<p>Elias squints for an instant, overwhelmed, and Jon loves that he doesn't know what will happen. He deserves this, to be curious and uncertain, to make his choices in the dark. The Eye won't answer this for him.</p>
<p>Finally Elias puts back his hand on his thigh, with a sigh. Jon appreciates it; he enjoins him to keep going.</p>
<p>"I loved this," Elias says again, too fast, like he was eagerly waiting for the question. "Seeing the true shape of the world. But I didn't want to share it, like Robert, I wanted to be the only one to know. I agreed to it, though, because the others we met loved so much to boast, to give us knowledge in return. But I had my secrets that I kept from Robert. He had his too, and I didn't know about the girl he was seeing until he invited me to his wedding. I wasn't resentful. If anything, I was elated. It was the moment I felt it the most, that it was afraid of people knowing about us, about our proclivities. I felt powerful. I never told anything to his wife, but he felt, as I felt, that I could have and it gave me power. I think it started there. I didn't really choose. I was just part of it."</p>
<p>"Because you were lusting after men?" Jon snorts. He can see Elias react to his contempt, a very short gasp in his throat, his rock-hard cock twitching under his clothes.</p>
<p>"Because it showed me what the fear of discovery was," Elias confirms. "A part of it, at least. I encouraged this, hiring mostly those who shared these preferences for my Institute. Women, too - it was not about seducing them, it was about their love for secrets, keeping them, but often discovering them too. The world, for us, was not as we had been told. I'm not saying I didn't sleep with a few of those men, but for that I usually chose people of my own social class. It was - the knowing, the understanding, leading them to confess was probably my favourite part. Then showing their nakedness, the shame of their desires. I never made any of it public, but they always knew that I could."</p>
<p>Jon's hand is still mercilessly gripping Elias' hair, but with his left hand he gets softer, petting him, touching his face. He can feel Elias desperately wanting to kiss this hand, to lick his fingers. He knows that while the compulsion runs he can't stop talking.</p>
<p>"So amongst Smirke's list, it's not that I chose the Eye, as in a strategic decision. I knew I was this. Jon, can you say you would ever have been part of any other Power? We're very different but we are both this. You understand that too."</p>
<p>His voice is getting desperate. Jon is feeding not only from the statement but from the want, from Elias feeling something sincere, even if it's only thwarted possessiveness. </p>
<p>"You look good on your knees," Jon says, because he knows what it will do to Elias, but also because it's true. "Now I want your fear and your worship."</p>
<p>"For now I'm mostly afraid that you will stop touching me," Elias answers, riding the wave of ecstasy from being opened up and watched and known. "Please, Jon, give me your cock."</p>
<p>Jon snorts again, grips his hair tighter. "What makes you think you deserve it?"</p>
<p>"I've been good," Elias answers, the truth torn from his manipulative mouth. "I want it so much. If I don't deserve it yet, what should I do?"</p>
<p>This - this makes Jon a bit aroused, or maybe it's just loving his power. He knows Elias is doing it on purpose, but now he can play at this game too.</p>
<p>"Go on," he says. "Say how much you love our Master. Humiliate yourself before it. It needs to know."</p>
<p>Jon came to Elias on a whim, because he wanted revenge against him, he wanted him to know shame and powerlessness. But now there's something more. It's like restoring balance to their lives. Elias made him a servant of the Eye, made him understand how beautiful it was, made him complete. So it must happen to him now. It's not only a reward, not only punishment, it's a necessity.</p>
<p>"I fear and worship the..." Elias starts. And then he convulses in pain. In this new world, with all his powers, he hasn't felt pain for a long time. But that's what lying to the Archivist will do to you, even when it's asked for. Deep, existential suffering, far more than refusing to answer.</p>
<p>"Tell me you love it," Jon continues, with a cruel smile. </p>
<p>"Please!" Elias begs. </p>
<p>"Or we can stop now," Jon continues, both severe and condescending. He's quite curious to see how much Elias wants him. He wonders how long it will take him to give up.</p>
<p>Elias still keeps trying for a full three minutes and forty-six seconds, and finally, when he looks at Jon with eyes full of tears and whispers "I fear the Eye," it's the full truth.</p>
<p>It's some beginning, though, and Jon feels what might be some compassion. "You may open my trousers," he whispers. "Make it good, won't you? Make good use of your powers."</p>
<p>Elias doesn't wait to be told a second time. With trembling hands, like an addict, he opens Jon's trousers, and then sighs in relief when Jon lets his hair go, allows him to lower his boxers and suck his cock. And he is good at it, Jon must recognize that. Elias scratches Jon’s thighs in a delightful way, while he takes him deep into his throat, and his muscles spasm against Jon's head. </p>
<p>"Would you like to touch yourself now?" Jon asks - his voice isn't strained, but he had to put effort into that. Elias opens his own trousers immediately, while still sucking hard, so deep that he can nuzzle Jon’s pubis. Jon cradles his hair, almost gently.</p>
<p>And then Elias comes, hard, the pleasure vibrating around them, engulfing them; Jon only experiences the second wave but it makes his eyes shut for a moment in bliss. And then it washes back over Elias, who moans, already half hard again.</p>
<p>"If you make me come," Jon says, a smile on his lips, "I will mark you. Everyone watching you will know that you're mine, will know how much you wanted me and how you let me put you on your knees. You can stop, you know. I certainly <i>could</i> stop."</p>
<p>Jon delights in Elias' hesitation, his terrible fear, his final decision to keep pleasing Jon with his tongue and cheeks and throat, while he himself chases a second orgasm. They come at the same time this time, their pleasures building into each other, becoming something more; it's perfect. Jon is staggering. He tries to catch Elias' hair again to keep his balance, but Elias just collapses against his knees, still surrounded by the aura of his lust.</p>
<p>The Eye is watching them, Jon revels in it. Elias will too, one day, but he needs to know the depths of terror and shame first. Jon doesn't think it will take long from where they are.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>